Baila Conmigo
by Jazz Noire
Summary: Una de las mayores ilusiones de Isabella es compartir una pieza de baile junto con Phineas y encuentra esa oportunidad en un concurso de baile organizado por las Exploradoras. Pero, para su mala suerte, no todo sale según lo planeado.


_¡Hola a Todos!_

_Estrenandome por estos lugares con este pequeño One Shot de PhineasxIsabella._

__(OMG! Estoy publicando esto a las 2:30 de la mañana)__

_Dedicado especialmente a Lizzy, esa personita especial y que quiero tanto, que me tiene siempre tanta paciencia y nunca pierde sus esperanzas en mi y en que en algún dia acabare toda esa enorme lista de cuentos y Fics que tengo xD._

_**Disclaimer:**__ "Phineas and Ferb" no me pertenece.  
>Si asi fuera, desde hace ya mucho tiempo hubiera mandado a la escuela a ese par de vagos (?)<em>

_¡Disfrutenlo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Baila Conmigo<strong>

No era capaz de despegar la vista de esos dos. Se veían tan agiles, tan gráciles, tan coordinados, tan hermosos, tan… enamorados.

En esos momentos era cuando más deseaba ser ella quien estuviera en esa pista, con las luces multicolores danzando sobre su piel, guiando sus movimientos uno a uno a los lugares correctos, dejando que la música le llenara cada parte de su anatomía.

Pero sobretodo, deseaba que Phineas estuviera allí, en esa misma pista con ella, tomándola de las manos, sujetándola con suavidad. Ambos de frente, tan cercanos como para poder escuchar sus latidos entonándose al mismo ritmo, para poder sentir sus alientos fundiéndose en uno solo.

Ambos mirándose a los ojos, hablando a través de ellos y diciéndose todo eso que en palabras no se atrevían a decir. Él sonriéndole y ella correspondiendo de la misma manera.

El daría el primer paso, tal como debería de ser, y ella se dejaría llevar por el chico, todo para que ambos efectuaran un hermoso baile. Quizás no sería perfecto, quizás no sería el mejor de toda la historia, pero si sería hermoso… Hermoso para ella… Y esperaba que lo fuera para él también.

Si, esa había sido la hermosa fantasía a la cual Isabella se había sumergido una vez su propuesta de _"__un__concurso__de__baile__para__recaudar__fondos__para__las__Exploradoras__"_ había sido aceptada por todas las miembros de su escuadrón (todas creían suponer la razón del porque la líder de su tropa había sugerido tal actividad, y realmente no se equivocaban).

Esa tarde, sin perder un solo minuto, se había dirigido destilando entusiasmo y felicidad por el camino y con una jovial sonrisa dibujada en su rostro al patio de sus vecinos, como era ya una tradición tan arraigada para sus días de verano.

Un _"__¿Qué__están__haciendo?__" _escapo de sus sonrientes labios, y la respuesta que recibió fue un _"__Una__máquina__que__es__capaz__de__mostrar__lo__que__soñamos__una__noche__anterior,__exactamente__como__lo__soñamos__"__,_por parte de Phineas.

- ¡Eso suena fantástico! – exclamó Isabella sin realmente tomarle importancia a tan majestuoso proyecto. - ¿Y saben? Les traigo buenas noticias. Ya se que van a hacer mañana.

- ¿Si? – Phineas despego la vista por primera vez de aquel pedazo de metal al cual le incrustaba un tornillo.

- ¡Si! – El entusiasmo de Isabella parecía incrementarse conforme las palabras se amontonaban en su boca – Mañana, las exploradoras y yo organizaremos un concurso de baile para recaudar fondos para nuestra tropa; y nos estábamos "_–__me__estaba__–" _preguntando si podrían ayudarnos a organizarlo.

- ¡Por supuesto! Podríamos cubrir la pista con material antiderrapente y crear luces robóticas inteligentes que detecten el movimiento… - El chico dirigió su vista hacia su hermanastro, quien ya había detenido su labor de conectar circuitos en el interior de la maquina segundos antes – Ferb, ya sé qué haremos mañana.

El aludido levanto su pulgar en señal de aprobación.

- ¡Fantástico Phineas! - Cinco segundos de silencio buscando la forma adecuada para hacerlo – Y… bueno Phineas… – Cinco segundos más, solo para estar segura – El concurso será de parejas y yo me estaba preguntando si tu… bueno, si tu podrías…

- ¿Preguntarle a Ferb si puede ser tu pareja? Claro, no hay problema. Él es un buen bailarín. Seguro que juntos podrán ganar.

- ¡¿En serio? ¡Oh, eso es grand…! ¿Qué?

La enorme sonrisa su rostro se desvaneció por completo cuando se dio por enterado de que las palabras dichas por Phineas no eran las mismas que ella había esperado escuchar.

Pero antes de que pudiera renegar y aclarar algo al respecto, ella ya se encontraba ensayando con Ferb la pieza de salsa que tan amablemente Phineas había seleccionado para ambos.

Tenía que admitirlo, Phineas había sido modesto al decir que Ferb era un buen bailarín, ya que él era realmente extraordinario y no cabía la menor duda de que con él podrían ganar con facilidad.

Pero había un pequeño e insignificante detalle: El deseo de Isabella nunca fue ganar. A ella no le preocupaba en lo más minino. Su único anhelo y propósito siempre había sido que por tan solo un día, por tan solo un momento, por tan solo una canción, ella pudiera compartir una pieza de baile junto con Phineas.

Aunque ahora, a tan solo un baile de ser su turno de salir a la pista, ella tenía que afrontar la cruda realidad de lo realmente lejano que se encontraba su sueño de cumplirse en esos momentos. No deseaba ya bailar, pero tampoco quería ser cruel y desairar a Ferb, quien había hecho su esfuerzo por hacer que su baile quedara lo mejor posible a la vez que se encargaba del ensamblaje de la pista.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Dónde se había metido? Miró hacia todos lados. El chico definitivamente no se encontraba cercano a su posición, como tampoco en algún lugar que estuviera al alcance de su vista. La música continuaba sonando y ya falta cada vez menos para que fuera su turno.

- ¿Isabella?

Alguien la llamo, sí, pero no era exactamente la voz que estaba esperando escuchar. Aunque, siendo sinceros, ella no esperaba escuchar ninguna voz; simplemente esperaba un roce mano a hombro de parte de Ferb para anunciar su llegada y que ya se encontraba listo para presentar su baile.

- ¿Phineas? ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías de estar presentando a los concursantes o algo así?

El chico parecía nervioso. Entrelazaba sus dedos con un cierto toque de angustia, algo no muy común en él. Una sonrisa extraña, como si con ella estuviera ofreciendo una disculpa de antemano, se dibujó en sus labios y lo mantuvo así durante un tiempo, el mismo tiempo que tardo en decirle palabra alguna a la chica.

- Lo siento Isabella, pero… - dudó unos segundos – Ferb no podrá ser tu pareja…

"_¿Qué?"_

- Parece ser que se lastimo un brazo mientras dábamos los detalles finales a las luces y… - nuevamente dudó – no podrá bailar…

"_¿Qué?"_

- De verdad lo siento Isabella… Aunque él me ha pedido que tome su lugar y sea yo quien baile contigo…

"_Espera… ¡¿Qué?" _

Phineas continuo hablando, pero la última oración pronunciada por el chico había ocasionado que Isabella perdiera por completo el hilo de su voz, congelando momentáneamente sus pensamientos en el _"__Aunque__él__me__ha__pedido__que__tome__su__lugar__y__sea__yo__quien__baile__contigo__…"_

¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Era cierto lo había escuchado? ¿Realmente era cierto esto que estaba ocurriendo?

Sin importarle que Phineas la observara (y al parecer continuaba hablando), llevo una de sus manos a su hombro y se pellizco con fuerza. El dolor ocasionado le confirmo una cosa: No, no estaba soñando; esto era real.

- ¿Isabella? ¿Isabella? ¿Te encuentras bien?

El chico la miraba con preocupación y tristeza. Para él, y su inocente cabeza de niño, Isabella se encontraba en ese estado de shock momentáneo debido a la impresión de saber que su pareja estrella, y con la cual tenía más que asegurada su victoria, se encontraba imposibilitada para bailar; sin saber realmente que la chica se regocijaba como nunca dentro de sí misma, gracias a que ahora su sueño, su ilusión estaba a punto de hacerse realidad.

Aplausos retumbaron por todos los alrededores de la pista. El baile que en esos momentos se había estado presentando había llegado a su fin y la hora para que Isabella y Phineas salieran ya estaba allí.

- Y ahora, nuestros siguientes participantes son… - la voz de Baljeet silencio los plausos, ocasionando también que todos los presentes se preguntaran que había ocurrido con Phineas, ya que él había sido el anfitrión hasta ese momento – Isabella García-Shapiro y Ferb Flet…

El prontamente fue acallado por Gretchen, quien se había acercado para ponerlo al tanto de los cambios efectuados, después de todo, lo único que había escuchado de Phineas fue un: _"__Encárgate__de__las__presentaciones__por__mí,__Baljeet__"_, para después alejarse a toda prisa de él.

- Es decir, Phineas Flynn.

Nuevamente aplausos hicieron acto de presencia. Isabella sonreía de oreja a oreja, sin siquiera hacer el menor intento de contener la emoción que crecía a cada segundo. Pero es que, ¡Dios! Estaba a punto de bailar con el único e inigualable Phineas Flynn, de quien estaba profundamente enamorada.

Su amplia sonrisa, que parecía alargarse cada vez más de forma inhumana, ocasionó que la confusión brotara del joven inventor. Él se había preparado para afrontar cualquier tipo de reacción por parte de Isabella; cualquiera menos esa, claro está. Había esperado ver tristeza o decepción reflejado en su rostro, incluso hasta un par de lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos; pero ahora que estaba frente a él una deslumbrante sonrisa, no sabía cómo actuar.

Opto por devolverle la sonrisa, no solo porque el público esperaba a que salieran a la pista y no podían darse el lujo de perder más tiempo, sino porque también, a pesar de que nunca se imaginó tal reacción, se alegraba de que su amiga y vecina no hubiera entristecido por la noticia, sino todo lo contrario.

También le ofreció su brazo, el cual Isabella no tardo en tomar.

- ¿Lista? – pregunto Phineas manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

Isabella quería contestar, realmente quería hacerlo, pero el "si" que tendría que haber dado como respuesta se quedó atrapado en su garganta, sobre decenas y decenas de capas de emoción que le impedían hablar.

Ambos llegaron hasta el centro de la pista, donde una luz blanquecina había seguido su trayectoria y ahora los iluminaba. Ambos se miraron frente a frente. Isabella quería gritar, retozar felizmente por toda la pista, decirle a Phineas lo que sentía por él y, ¿Por qué no? Incluso hasta robarle un beso. Porque lo sentía, sentía la respiración de Phineas acariciando suavemente su rostro, escuchaba sus latidos, el incesante "Bum Bum" de su corazón que cada vez se escuchaba con mayor rapidez e insistencia, ¿Acaso estaba nervioso?

Todas las luces se apagaron, al igual que la respiración de Isabella se volvió nula. Ahí estaba ella, ahí estaba él. Ambos, los dos, en la misma pista de baile mirándose a los ojos, a punto de interpretar juntos un baile.

La música comenzó a sonar y el corazón de Isabella se detuvo por un segundo. Algo estaba mal, la canción que escuchaba no era esa movida pieza de salsa que Phineas había escogido especialmente para ella y Ferb. No, esta era mucho más lenta, con matices suaves y tranquilos que relajaban el ambiente y lo tornaba más… ¿romántico?

Parecía ser que lo que Isabella estaba escuchando no era nada más que un Vals.

- Phineas, se han equivocado de canción – informo rápidamente a su pareja, temiendo que su sueño se hubiera hecho añicos.

- No Isabella, esa es nuestra canción – la mirada de confusión de Isabella le suplicaba que le explicara con mayor detalle, que no comprendía de que hablaba – Ferb sugirió que cambiáramos la pieza de baile por un vals. Dijo que sería más sencillo.

Ella no renegó nada al respecto. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Después de todo, ahora no solo iba a bailar junto con Phineas, sino que la canción con que lo haría era nadas más que un vals, una de la música más románticas del mundo.

Su sonrisa se ensancho mucho más de lo común. Había llegado a ese punto en el cual ya no era capaz de contener su emoción. Phineas tomo su silencio como un acuerdo, y lo corroboro cuando la nueva sonrisa de Isabella – la cual, a su parecer, se había tornado un poco más grande de lo normal – apareció.

La música había comenzado a sonar momentos atrás, y ahora llevaban ya varios segundos de retraso en los cuales, se suponía, ya deberían de haber mostrado algún tipo de movimiento. Debido a esto, Phineas no quiso perder más tiempo y rápidamente uno de sus brazos rodeo la cintura de la chica atrayéndola hacia él, mientras que con la mano que aún quedaba libre entrelazo sus dedos con los de Isabella.

Ella se sobresaltó ante el repentino contacto y un ligero carmesí cubrió sus mejillas. Para Phineas, ambas reacciones no pasaron desapercibidas, más las atribuyo erróneamente a que la chica se había percatado de que no conocía bien ni la música que estaban a punto de bailar, ni los pasos que interpretarían.

- No te preocupes por los pasos, solo sígueme - Le susurró directamente al oído, para que a ella le fuera posible escuchar sus palabras por sobre la música que comenzaba a aumentar de volumen.

El rubor se intensifico en cuanto el aliento de Phineas roso su oído, más a esa altura ya no le importó en lo más mínimo las reacciones que tuviera su cuerpo. Ahora todo lo que abarcaba su mente era la hermosa cercanía (como nunca antes) que tenía con el chico.

Uno, dos, tres… Uno, dos, tres… Ambos se habían comenzado a mover. Phineas guiando cada paso, tratando de que cada uno de ellos fuera lo más preciso y perfectamente posible; e Isabella simplemente dejándose guiar, sin importarle en lo más mínimo si lo hacía perfecto o no, si seguía el compás de la música o no, si realizaba los movimientos correctos o no.

Hubo un paso mal dado y una mueca de frustración cruzo momentáneamente el rostro de Phineas. El baile estaba saliendo peor de lo que se había imaginado. Aunque más que nada su preocupación de que todo saliera perfecto se derivaba a su deseo de no decepcionar a Isabella y que, por su torpeza, no pudieran ganar el concurso.

Otro paso erróneo, y la frustración en Phineas comenzó a tornarse alarmante, sobre todo porque sabía que a esa altura del baile, eran ya muy pocas las esperanzas que quedaban para que pudieran ganar.

Busca la mirada de Isabella, en una señal de disculpa anticipada, esperando encontrar reflejada en el rostro de la chica la misma frustración que lo embargaba a él. Más lo que encontró no fue para nada lo que esperaba: Una impecable sonrisa y unos ojos soñadores que rogaban por un poco de atención.

Él se quedó sin palabras y otro paso en falso dio lugar a un evidente error en la interpretación. Pero esta vez hubo algo diferente, esta vez hubo un Phineas el cual no lo noto, esta vez hubo un Phineas el cual ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de importarle.

Había algo en esa mirada suplicante, en esa adorable sonrisa que por fin lo hizo entender, que por fin le hizo comprender lo que realmente pensaba Isabella: A ella nunca le había importado ganar, ella simple y sencillamente quería bailar.

Una sonrisa destruyo por completo su anterior estado de frustración, y por primera vez desde que había tomado la mano de Isabella y se habían adentrado a esa pista, comenzó a disfrutar la notable cercanía que tenía con la chica, de la misma forma en que ella lo había hecho desde un principio.

Su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente y sus pulmones le imploraban cada vez con más insistencia que aumentara la cantidad de aire que llegaba a ellos. Era una verdadera lástima que aquel preciado oxigeno disminuyera conforme la cercanía con Isabella se hacía cada vez más indispensable para la realización de su baile.

No era necesario aclarar el estado actual de Isabella. En un principio todo había sido hermoso para ella, más siempre se había encontrado con una extraña barrera invisible impuesta por el mismo Phineas que le impedía poder apreciar y ser apreciada por los ojos del chico, los cuales se encontraban distantes y perdidos en cualquier otro lado que no fuera ella. Sus respiraciones habían sido diferentes, desentonadas y desentendidas de un mismo ritmo. No había, a su apreciación, esa conexión con la cual había soñado desde un comienzo.

Pero ahora, después de que por primera vez había sentido la cálida mirada de Phineas sobre ella, después de notar esa encantadora sonrisa que le dedicaba y la derretía por completo, después de sentir como sus alientos se fundían en uno solo; sabía que ahora todo sería perfecto.

Uno, dos, tres… Uno, dos, tres… Ambos giraban sobre un eje circular previamente definido. En esos momentos todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor había desaparecido por completo, quedando solamente de ese mundo que ya habían dejado atrás la música que no parecía cesar de endulzarles los oídos.

Solo ellos en esa pista que se había vuelto desierta, pero no solitaria. Porque estaban los dos, juntos, dejándose guiar mutuamente. Él por ella, ella por él. Ambos sonriéndose, ambos mirándose, ambos dejando que sus latidos se sintonizaran al mismo ritmo, el mismo que hacía que sus cuerpos se movieran de forma sincronizada.

Pasos perfectos, vueltas bien realizadas; todo ahora estaba resultando extrañamente preciso, pero a Isabella eso nunca le intereso, y a Phineas eso ya no le importaba más. Ahora él realmente estaba disfrutando de ese baile que compartía con su _mejor__amiga_.

Aunque era extraño, ahora que podía apreciarla bien, sin preocupaciones ni remordimientos, notaba lo realmente linda y adorable que era. No es que antes no lo hubiera notado ya, él siempre la había considerado extremadamente linda, solo que esta vez algo era diferente.

La forma en que su cabello se mecía delicadamente conforme ella lo hacía, la forma en que su sonrisa iluminaba el lugar, la forma en que tan fácilmente podías perderte en esos ojos azules que lo observaban atentamente, que parecían querer comunicarle algo importante, algo que procedía desde lo más profundo del corazón de la chica.

Y los segundos pasaban, segundos en los que ninguno de los dos era consciente que a cada nuevo paso la distancia entre ambos decrecía milímetro a milímetro, dejándolos peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro.

E Isabella se preguntó si ese era el momento perfecto para hacerlo, para acortar completamente la distancia entre sus rostros y tomar aquel beso tan anhelado que ya se merecía.

Y Phineas, él… él simplemente no era capaz de hilar ningún pensamiento con coherencia. Solo se había dejado perder en los ojos azulados que lo observaban, acercándose más y más a ella…  
>Si alguien hubiera medid la distancia que los separaba, se hubiera percatado de que solo dos escasos centímetros separaban sus rostros, con mayor importancia, sus labios.<p>

Podían saborear sus alientos, sentirlos fundirse en uno solo…

Si, tenía que hacerlo. Isabella tenía que hacerlo. Era ahora o nunca. Había llegado la hora para que ella descubriera si esos labios eran tan dulces como los imaginaba.

Y lo hizo, en un instante, en un segundo se deshizo de aquellos molestos dos centímetros que aun la separaban de los labios del chico. Un tímido roce de labios, eso fue lo que Phineas sintió. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al sentir el suave tacto. Si antes se había encontrado perdido, en esos momentos simplemente estaba en otro planeta.

Mas tan inesperado como comenzó, una oleada de aplausos llego a los oídos de ambos 5 escasos segundos después, recordándoles que no estaban solos. La música se había silenciado, lo que significaba que su baile había llegado a su fin. Se separaron, o más bien Isabella se separó con un notable sonrojo y una sonrisa llena de picardía.

Phineas solo sonreía con una expresión un tanto graciosa y tonta, a la vez que esa ya tan conocida tonalidad carmesí inundaba sus mejillas y una media sonrisa se dibujaba. ¿Qué pensaba en ese momento? Simple, que los labios de Isabella eran más suaves y dulces de lo que aparentaban.

Irónico, ella también pensaba lo mismo de Phineas.

El concurso había llegado a su fin, y como era de esperarse, ni Phineas ni Isabella habían quedado en alguno de los 3 primeros puestos. Todo lo demás ya no importaba.

Ferb, con un molesto vendaje que sostenía su "brazos lastimado", caminaba alrededor de la pista buscando algo que le permitieran hacer. Las exploradoras, en colaboración con Baljeet, Buford e Irwin, se habían dado a la tarea de desmantelar toda la pista. Esa había sido otra de esas extrañas ocasiones en que nada desapareció.

Ferb quería ayudar, pero cada vez que se disponía a tomar un destornillador eléctrico o un pedazo de metal olvidado en el suelo, alguien aparecía y lo detenía mandándolo a casa a descansar. Obviamente el no haría eso, pero al parecer tampoco le dejarían hacer algo más.

- ¡Oye Ferb! ¿Has visto a Phineas? - le pregunto Buford, quien llevaba consigo un par de pequeños tubos metálicos.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, mientras que por dentro sonrío para sí. Todo parecía indicar que él había sido el único en notar aquella extraña y notable cercanía que su hermanastro y su vecina tuvieron durante sus últimos segundos de baile. Fue demasiado obvio, por lo menos para él, esa cercanía había tenido su fin en un beso.

No se mostró sorprendido. Realmente no esperaba menos que eso.

Giro sobre si, resignado a su lamentable destino de que nadie le permitiría hacer ni ayudar en nada. O eso creyó.

Alejado de aquella toda el bullicio de metal cayendo y estrellándose entre sí, alguien había olvidado en las cercanías de la casa un taladro de tamaño considerable. Solitario y abandonado, le imploraba a Ferb que lo llevara dentro de la casa, dejándolo en su respectivo lugar en la caja de herramientas.

Bien, por lo menos podría ayudar en algo; pensó.

Se acercó a ese taladro e intento levantarlo con su brazo "sano", más este tembló debido al peso de la enorme herramienta. Demasiado trabajo para uno solo. Miro hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie se encontrara observándolo o lo suficientemente cerca para hacerlo en cualquier momento. No, todo despejado.

El chico saco su brazo del vendaje y con la ayuda de ambos brazos le fue posible levantar el taladro.

- Así que un brazo lastimado, ¿eh?

Por alguna razón, no se sorprendió de escuchar esa voz detrás de él. Volteo y observo a una Isabella que le sonreía de oreja a oreja. Ferb sencillamente se encogió de hombros en señal de respuesta.

- Muchas gracias Ferb… - Repentinamente la chica se había abalanzado sobre él, abrazándolo amistosa y fuertemente. – Por todo…

Ferb le correspondió el abrazo como pudo. Hacerlo cargando con ese enorme taladro no era sencillo. Después simplemente le guiño un ojo, y con su característica falta de palabras se adentró a la casa con la sola intención de llevar la herramienta a su correspondiente lugar.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que haya sido de su agrado! :D<em>  
><em>Y tambien espero con ansias Reviews con comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, amenazas de muerte (?<em>)  
><em>Gracias de Antemano por esos Reviews!<em>


End file.
